


Dating? No Thanks!

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angel Mojo, Angst, Background Destiel, China, Comedy, Fluff, Gallifrey, Humour, Hurt!Sam, M/M, Pranks, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Smutty goodness, The Trickster - Freeform, Time Travel, everybody is hurt, except for Dean, he's just smooching Cas in the background, hurt!GAbe, i don't know why I like to hurt my sons like that, match-maker!Cas, stubborn!Gabe, the pyramids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel pops back for a rendez-vous with his favourite Winchester. However, it doesn't stop there, one visit becomes two and three and then it's not a visit anymore, it's dating. The problem is, Sam doesn't see it that way, Gabe gets hurt, trouble insues, and the Trickster is back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Alive?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah1281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/gifts).



> As always thanks to my wonderful Beta [Meg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09)  
> This is a prompt I've had since Christmas. Sarah, this is for you!  
> The prompt: How about Sabriel realising they've been dating weeks after they started dating?

> Sam was sitting at the table of the kitchenette in the stinky motel room he and Dean had picked out this week. He was hunched over a pile of books, researching the latest monster of the week. Dean was on yet another food run, and he had left Sam to figure out what exactly they were up against.
> 
> “This is useless!” the tall hunter exclaimed as he threw the book in his hand onto the table.
> 
> “It is useless, but that’s because you’re looking at the wrong book!” a voice said from behind him.
> 
> Sam withdrew his gun and turned back immediately to the source of the voice. His jaw fell and his eyes widened when he saw the short angel standing smugly behind him, licking a giant lollipop.
> 
> “Wow! Nice reflexes!” Gabriel said as he snapped the gun away from Sam’s hands.
> 
> Sam jumped back at the sudden absence of the weapon and he furrowed his brow, trying to find words to start talking. It took him a few seconds before he finally managed, “Gabriel, wh- what are you doing here?” A moment later, he thought of another damn good question. “What are you doing alive?” he asked, flustered.
> 
> “Long story, Samsquatch. How’s the hunt going?” Gabriel asked breezily as he threw himself backwards at the bed.
> 
> “It’s going. How are you alive?” Sam asked again.
> 
> The hunter straightened and walked towards Gabriel, almost in disbelief and not entirely convinced he wasn’t imagining the snarky archangel. He thought himself dreaming for a second, but the pain he felt as he pinched his arm told him otherwise.
> 
> “Yeah! Totally going, if nowhere is where you’re headed!” Gabriel snarked.
> 
> The angel snapped the lollipop away and instead conjured a chocolate bar. He took a bite of it, humming noises at how delicious he found it.
> 
> “You’re looking for a succubus, Sammykins,” Gabriel said effortlessly around a mouthful of chocolate.
> 
> Sam huffed a laugh as he sat on the bed in front of Gabriel. He pushed his hair back from his face and tried to get used to the sight of Gabriel alive. He had felt terrible that the angel’s life was taken by his own big brother. Sam had almost grieved him, but with the apocalypse happening, he didn’t really have time for any sort of feelings past the dread in his gut that had seemed like a constant companion.
> 
> “It can’t be a succubus. I looked it up, not the right pattern,” Sam said in a mocking tone.
> 
> Gabriel shrugged and took another bite of his chocolate bar. “As you wish. I was just trying to help,” the angel said. And with that, he disappeared.
> 
> “No, wait! Come back!” Sam called out.
> 
> He got up and started walking around the small room, waiting for Gabriel to show his face again. Dean returning with the food a few moments later gave Sam an idea of why Gabriel didn’t listen to him.
> 
> “Who’re you talkin’ to Sammy?” Dean asked as he walked in and closed the door.
> 
> Sam wanted to tell his brother it was Gabriel, but a sound in his head, one very similar to Gabriel’s, warned him against it. “Not a good idea, Sammy,” the voice said.
> 
> “Uh, no one. Just myself. What’d you get me?” Sam replied to his brother.
> 
> He had no idea why he would lie to his brother or, more importantly, why he would listen to Gabriel, but he did anyway.
> 
> A few days later, the hunt was over and it indeed turned out to be a succubus. The voice came back in Sam’s head. “Told ya!” it said smugly.
> 
> Sam chuckled and brushed it off, not paying too much attention to the angel. Of course he was curious as hell to find out how Gabriel was alive, but he knew the angel would tell him when he was ready. If there was anything he had learned about the celestial being, it was that he would do things in his own time; there’s no use pressuring him about anything.
> 
> Back at the bunker a few days later, Sam was still feeling the curiosity eating at him. That curiosity was only multiplied when he received a text message from an unknown number:
> 
> “You’ve got a case!”
> 
> As soon as he read the message, Dean walked into his room and threw a newspaper on his bed. “We’ve got a case!” he said excitedly.
> 
> Sam’s eyebrows shot up and he grabbed the newspaper to read the article his brother had highlighted. It was obviously a case of vampires running amok.
> 
> The boys packed their stuff and were on their way in less than an hour. They made it to Lock Haven, a small town in Pennsylvania, in two days. As soon as they passed a diner, Sam heard Dean’s stomach growling.
> 
> “Woah, that thing sounds angry! You think you might need to eat?” Sam teased his brother.
> 
> Dean didn’t answer, he just turned the car around and parked in front of the diner. It was a small place, to match the town, and the waitress seemed very friendly - especially to Sam. She touched his arm more than once and was looking at him while taking Dean’s order. Her name tag read Becky; she was a blond little thing and was as perky as it gets.
> 
> Sam, of course, ordered a salad, while Dean asked for the special - a bacon/cheese/egg burger, with chilli fries.
> 
> As they sat waiting for their order, Sam heard Gabriel’s voice once again. “Really? A salad?” Gabriel said, mocking him.
> 
> Sam didn’t pay too much attention to it. It wasn’t as if he could answer without having Dean think he was “hallucifering” again. Then, he remembered something: Gabriel is an angel; he hears prayers.
> 
> “Get out of my head!” he prayed to Gabe.
> 
> No answer came.
> 
> Finally, the food was done, and Becky was more than happy to deliver it, along with a milkshake that no one had ordered.
> 
> “On the house,” she said while sending a wink towards Sam.
> 
> “Uh oh, Sammy’s got a girlfriend,” Gabriel singsonged in his head.
> 
> Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t reply.
> 
> When the Winchesters found a motel an hour later, Dean tossed his duffle on his bed and headed to check out the local bar.
> 
> “Don’t wait up,” the older Winchester said as he was going out the door.
> 
> “I never do,” Sam mumbled as the door slammed behind Dean.
> 
> It was too late to interview anyone and, if this really was vampires, then working at night was ill-advised. At this point, they had no idea what they were dealing with here. It could be a lone vamp or an entire pack.
> 
> Sam plopped down on the bed and toed off his shoes before turning onto his stomach and pulling the bed’s sad pillow under his head. He let out a loud yawn and was arranging himself to fall asleep, when suddenly he felt the bed sink down behind him. He turned around sluggishly and almost fell off the bed when he saw Gabriel there.
> 
> “What the hell, Gabe!” he exclaimed, no longer half-asleep, as he got up and moved to Dean’s bed. Being close to the archangel was like touching a battery with his tongue, making him feel jittery and unnerved.
> 
> “Thought you’d missed me. You know, longed for me,” Gabriel said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.
> 
> “What?! No! What are you doing here?” Sam demanded.
> 
> “I was bored. Thought I’d drop in, say hello,” Gabriel replied. He popped an M&M in his mouth.
> 
> Sam stared in confusion. There was no bag of candy in the angel’s hands, and Gabriel sure wasn’t holding anything a few seconds before. When Gabe popped another piece of candy, and then a third, Sam realized that he was probably using angel mojo for this, forming the candy as he “tossed” it to his mouth. “What a waste of power,” the hunter thought.
> 
> “Hey, if you’ve got something to say, say it to my face, asshat!” Gabriel said with a slight pout.
> 
> Sam felt the slightest bit of shame at the angel’s genuine look of offense. He looked down and then back up, catching Gabriel’s eye. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it,” he said softly.
> 
> “Well, you knoooow. If you wanna make it up to me, you could hang out with me for a while?” Gabriel said with a playful tone.
> 
> “Dean would kill me if I just took off. Heck, he’d kill you for the fun of it,” Sam replied with a chuckle.
> 
> “He doesn’t have to know!” Gabe exclaimed.
> 
> “No, I’m not lying to my brother again. Especially not for you.”
> 
> “Hey! What do you mean, especially for me? What’s wrong with me?” Gabriel objected.
> 
> “Oh, nothing. Maybe just the fact that you made us think you were dead for the past 5 years!” Sam said bitterly, not quite understanding why he was so upset.
> 
> “Come on, Sammy! Water under the bridge!” Gabriel placated, trying to fix the situation.
> 
> “You don’t get to decide that! I do, and I’m saying that we are so not at the bygones are bygones stage!” Sam was really upset. Why was he so upset? The hunter didn’t understand it, but he couldn’t stop himself.
> 
> “Fine! I’m leaving, and you’ll never know how I’m alive.” Gabriel blew raspberries at Sam and was just about to fly off when Sam stopped him.
> 
> “No, wait! You’re seriously not gonna tell me?” Sam asked softly.
> 
> “I was going to after we hung out, but since you don’t want anything to do with me…? Hmmm. No,” Gabriel said sneakily.
> 
> “No, I’m not playing that game with you. Either tell me or don’t.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest.
> 
> Gabriel didn’t say anything, just shuffled his feet and looked around.
> 
> “Fine! Where do you wanna go?” Sam finally gave up. His curiosity was stronger than his disdain for Gabriel.
> 
> The angel took Sam’s hand and he wiggled his eyebrows as he spread his wings and flew away from the motel room with Sam next to him.


	2. Date #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam visit somewhere mysterious and ancient.

 

> In the blink of an eye, they were standing in the middle of an old market. The ancient designs that people were wearing told Sam that just maybe, they weren’t in their own time. He looked around, then down at himself before he noticed he was barefoot.
> 
> “Gabriel, can I please have some damn shoes?” he asked in a tone that was more of a demand.
> 
> Gabriel’s eyes drifted over Sam’s form before he snapped his fingers, changing the hunter’s entire outfit. Sam looked down at himself, noticing that now he matched the rest of the population, along with Gabriel’s sheet-like white robe. It looked like what royalty of the period would be wearing, with a fancy golden brooch decorating and holding the left side of it.
> 
> In all honesty, Sam liked what he saw. The angel looked attractive in his usual green shirt/jeans look, but this royalty outfit sure did suit Gabriel. Of course the human said nothing of it, just gave the angel a look of approval as they started walking down the street.
> 
> “Where are we? And when?!” Sam questioned excitedly.
> 
> Gabriel didn’t say anything; instead, he just looked up at what seemed to be a mountain up ahead, guiding Sam’s gaze towards it. It took the hunter a few seconds to realise that the mountain was no mountain at all - it was a volcano.
> 
> “Pompeii?!” Sam asked, eyes wide with shock.
> 
> Gabriel shot him a smug look and a conceited smirk as he nodded in agreement. Sam was beyond himself. This was one of his favourite periods in history! He had always been fascinated with the city and how it was buried. It had been a dream of his, impossible though it seemed, to be able to see it before the eruption of the famous volcano, and somehow Gabriel had figured that out and made it happen.
> 
> Even as he wondered at the archangel’s insight, the ground beneath his feet shook as the volcano’s belly seemed to rumble. The hunter shot a worried look at Gabriel, but the angel was quick to say, “We’ve got plenty of time, Samsquatch. At least ten hours till.”
> 
> Sam didn’t seem completely reassured, but decided to trust the shorter man. They strolled down the old market, experiencing all the smells and wonders they wouldn’t have been able to witness if it wasn’t for Gabriel’s mojo. Sam was as amused as possible for the moose of a man. His face lit up with each new thing he saw - the robes that were being sold, the food (Gabriel, of course, tried one of everything). Sam wasn’t so bold. He kept to himself, observing everything and almost afraid of touching anything so as to not create a butterfly effect.
> 
> Needless to say, Sam was overwhelmed and overtaken by all the history that was surrounding him. The people, the weapons (which Sam was sure would blow Dean’s mind), the smells, the food. It was all just a little too surreal for him. Though he should expect it, he has seen what angel mojo was capable of; he’d even met the younger versions of his mother and father, for Christ’s sake.
> 
> Gabriel was more than amused, he was actually happy. Something inside of him was just content and overjoyed. He couldn’t really understand it, but he didn’t really care to explain it. He hadn’t felt like this since god-knew-when, and he wasn’t about to ruin his fun for the sake of semantics.
> 
> The two chatted and laughed for hours, the time interspersed with little tremors that Gabriel dismissed as nothing. Gabriel made the snarkiest and most sarcastic remarks on everything, Sam laughed until his sides were sore, and he even told the angel that he just might have outdone himself.
> 
> By the day’s end, while the sun was just about to set, Sam heard a rumbling noise; it came from the volcano, and he knew what that meant.  
>  “Is this it?” he asked frantically, his previous lighthearted mood evaporating.
> 
> “Relax! I’ll get us out of here in time,” Gabriel tried to reassure him.
> 
> “In time? As in not now?” Sam asked worriedly, unsure what games Gabriel was playing now.
> 
> “Dude! Relax! Just enjoy the scenery,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he looked back at the rumbling volcano.
> 
> It didn’t take too long for the eruption to happen, and soon Sam was witnessing the explosion of one of the most famous volcanoes in history - and the destruction of a more famous city. The lava came bursting through the volcano’s mouth. It looked like fireworks, painting the sky a glorious orange, fiery color. A cloud of smoke started forming and the lava began descending onto the city.
> 
> Sam was shell-shocked. He tugged on Gabriel’s sleeve, the angel just standing and staring at the view. “Gabriel! Let’s go!” he said in a frantic tone.  
>  “Just a little bit more,” Gabriel said with a smirk.
> 
> And just as the angel finished his sentence the most beautiful/awful thing happened. The lava began rolling down the volcano even as superheated ash began covering up houses completely, enveloping them in a warm and fiery blanket. It was as marvelous as it was horrible.
> 
> Sam’s jaw had hung loose while he admired nature at its best or maybe it was its worst? He couldn’t really tell. He was absolutely mesmerised by the happening. He felt a heated blast of air wash over them, followed by the smell of pumice and molten rock. The heat and smell dissipated as Gabriel brought up a bubble of clean, cool air around them.
> 
> The lava was approaching the city quickly. Rocks flew through the air as the volcano kept erupting, the fiery cannonballs landing in the middle of a panicking city. Sam was starting to grow worried, even scared, so he instinctively took a step back and took Gabriel’s hand in his. It was almost like having the angel there made him feel safe, and why wouldn’t it?
> 
> Gabriel looked down when he felt Sam’s hand in his, then looked back up at the lava. He smiled softly before he flew them back to the motel room, mere seconds after they had left.
> 
> Sam and Gabriel landed right where they had flown off from, and that was when the hunter realised he was holding the angel’s hand still. Quickly, he moved back and let go of the hand he was clutching. Gabriel felt a glimmer of disappointment, though he didn’t quite know what for. He opened his mouth to speak, with that smug smirk back on his face, when Sam beat him to the punch and shouted, “Are you crazy? We could have died!” He was frustrated enough to forget everything that was amazing about the day.  
>  “Geez! Take a chill pill won’t you?” Gabriel huffed and then continued, “I knew what I was doing; I just wanted to show you something special!” He finished his spiel and disappeared before Sam had the chance to reply.
> 
> “Despite nearly dying, it was fun,” Sam prayed to Gabriel.
> 
> Across the world, atop Mount Everest, Gabriel smiled.
> 
>                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Weeks later, Sam realized that he hadn’t heard from Gabriel since their trip to the past and, though he would never admit it to himself, he kind of missed the short, snarky angel. He tried to control himself and not pray to Gabriel. He refused to be the one to befriend the most sarcastic archangel in heaven. What Sam did not know was that angels could pick up on longings, not only prayers, and every time Gabriel crossed Sam’s mind, the angel felt it. Gabriel, being the stubborn ass he is, refused to show up uninvited again. Suddenly, the rudest angel grew some decency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I hope you liked it just the same.  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you did.  
> Your comments keep me going :)


	3. Date #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets more creative

 

 

 

 

> It was almost a month later, when Sam and Dean were on a werewolf hunt in Cincinnati, when Gabriel decided to throw his stubbornness out the window and just show up. In a rare moment of perfect timing, Gabriel appeared as Sam was being held down by a wolf while Dean was unconscious across the room.
> 
> Gabriel took a defensive stance, his bowed legs spread wide, and slipped his angel blade from his sleeve. The angel whistled to the werewolf that was very close to munching on his favorite hunter’s face. “Here, Lucky, come here boy!” he snarked.
> 
> The beast heard the whistle and bolted towards Gabriel. Sam heard the whistle and, for some reason, his heart sank, though he did not give it much attention. He had something more important to do; he had to check on Dean. While Gabriel stabbed the wolf and the thing’s companion that had jumped him from behind, Sam was trying to wake his brother up, but to no avail. Dean was knocked out completely.
> 
> “No use, Sammy-boy. He needs to rest,” Gabriel said as he bent down over Dean, trying to heal his internal injuries.
> 
> “What are you doing here?” Sam asked breathlessly. He was grateful for the rescue, but he also felt it wasn’t necessary.
> 
> “You’re welcome!” Gabriel shot at him, feeling attacked for no reason besides saving the hunter’s ass, not to mention his brother’s.
> 
> “I had it under control, Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed as he tried to carry Dean to the Impala. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and flew away as soon as he heard Sam’s tone. He did not appreciate the ungratefulness he felt coming from the hunter and decided to spend his time somewhere where he was actually appreciated.
> 
> Sam rolled his eyes and huffed before he kept walking his brother to the car. When he got to the motel, Dean was still unconscious. Sam placed him on the bed and sat on his own. He let a hand run through his hair as he mulled over things. Now that the heat of the moment was over, he felt that he had been unjust to Gabriel and that maybe he owed him an apology.
> 
> He took a deep breath and said in a hushed tone, “ _Gabe, if you’re listening, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. And thanks for your help_.” He looked around, expecting the angel to suddenly drop in, but was met with the stillness of the empty room. It was a few hours later, when he had finally decided to rest his eyes, when suddenly he felt the bed sinking. He turned over and found Gabriel sitting beside him, a glazed donut in hand and a face stained with powdered sugar. Sam couldn’t help but scoff and try to swallow his laughter.
> 
> Gabriel swallowed the mouthful of donut he had in his mouth before he looked down on Sam and said with an evil smirk, “I’ll forgive you if you make it up to me.” He shot one eyebrow up and waited for Sam’s reply.
> 
> The hunter sat up in bed and arranged his hair before he looked suspiciously at Gabriel and asked in a weary tone, “What do you want now? Drop me from the Eiffel tower?” He was just a little excited for going on another adventure with the angel, but of course he couldn’t show that!
> 
> Gabriel cleared his throat, fixed his posture, and said with a smug tone, “I’ll have you know, falling from the Eiffel tower is actually pretty fun! But fine, if you want safe, I can totally be safe!” He formed two air quotes at the word safe before he continued, “We’ll go for a picnic. How’s that for boring? Oops, I mean safe.” He half smiled, proud of his sarcasm.
> 
> Sam gave the angel a small smile before he reluctantly nodded in agreement. Before he even had the chance to put his shoes on, Gabriel took his hand and flew them away.
> 
>  
> 
>                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>   
>  They landed on something that seemed like a rock, obviously on high ground. Sam had the thought, before he looked around, that this was maybe a rock at the top of a hill or a mountain. As soon as he took a good look at his surroundings and realised he was looking at a pyramid, he froze. Gabriel was standing there with his usual smug smile, waiting for Sam to catch on.
> 
> “Are we in Egypt?” he asked breathlessly. Gabriel just nodded and edged him along to continue his deductions. The hunter did a 360 turn and when he saw all three pyramids, it hit him like a lighting bolt.
> 
> “Are we on the freakin’ Sphynx?!?” Sam asked, wide-eyed and practically drooling. Gabriel kept his silence and just smiled big at Sam. He snapped his fingers and materialized a picnic basket right next to where they were standing. The human shot an eyebrow at the short angel beside him and shook his head. Gabriel took it as approval and he snapped a blanket under their feet. Sam scoffed and huffed a laugh before he sat down, his eyes still glued to the amazing view in front of him.
> 
> The angel opened the basket and he started taking out the supplies he had brought. He set the plates and the cups to the side, took out a bottle of white wine, then a plate of lamb chops. As he was retrieving a gigantic red velvet cake, Sam interrupted him. “What the hell? I mean, I know you’ve got angel mojo, but this is some Mary Poppins shit!” he exclaimed.
> 
> Gabriel scoffed and put down the cake slowly, worried about ruining it before he had a chance to dig in. “It’s bigger on the inside,” he said as he put down the beautiful work of art that was the cake. “Borrowed the technology from a neighbouring planet,” he said effortlessly.
> 
> “A neighbouring what? Are you trying to tell me that aliens are fucking real?” Sam demanded with a loose jaw.
> 
> Gabriel started laughing and said through his chuckles, “I thought you’d be more open to the idea, Sammykins. Yes, aliens are real, and, yes, they are far more intelligent than humans. And, despite what that frat boy at Crawford Hall would say, no, they aren’t little green men with three fingers.”
> 
> Sam gave the angel a bitchface and took a sip of his wine. Gabriel just laughed again and stuffed his face full of red velvet, not even considering the lamb chops that had smelt so delicious, Sam’s mouth had watered in anticipation.
> 
> Sam went in for the chops while he snorted at Gabriel’s cake-littered face. They had conversations, mostly about history and the things that Gabriel had witnessed over the millennia. Sam was fascinated by all the history - ancient Rome, Greece, China… He was taken away while the short seraph went on and on about his adventures.
> 
> The sun started to set soon, and even though the heat was murderous, the view more than made up for it. Sam had never seen anything more beautiful, more poetic, or more mesmerising than the sight of the sun setting on the pyramids, causing their shadows to grow longer and longer until the darkness had settled around them. It was amazing, and Sam actually felt his breath catch. The day couldn’t have been more perfect. Great food, delicious wine, history tales and seeing the freakin’ pyramids while on the freakin’ Sphynx!
> 
> ‘Nothing could top this,’ Sam thought to himself, but then the stars were out and the tall hunter felt so small and tiny as he contemplated the wide universe that was so clear in the sky.
> 
> The angel and the hunter ended up on their backs on the blanket, Gabriel having snapped everything away, and they just looked up at the stars for hours.  
>  “See that tiny flickering star over there?” Gabriel asked while he pointed at a distant star. Sam nodded, not feeling like talking. He looked at the direction and then looked back at Gabriel’s face, giving him his entire attention.
> 
> “That’s not a star, that’s actually a planet,” he said with a fond smile. Sam raised his eyebrows and waited for more information.
> 
> “It’s called Gallifrey. A really good friend of mine comes from there. It’s a great place with fields of deep red grass and three suns. It has bright, silver-leafed trees and a burnt orange sky at night. It’s really an amazing place! Too bad my friend can’t find his way back, and I can’t really help.”
> 
> Sam saw the shine of Gabriel’s eyes, moved by the emotion he saw on the angel’s face.
> 
> The angel choked down the knot in his throat and took a breath, continuing with a joke on how the mortal enemies of the Gallifreyans were just brains with whisks and plungers. “I mean really, how could you be so destructive with a damned whisk and a plunger!” he exclaimed before he burst out in laughter.
> 
> Sam listened with all he had, trying to imagine such a world, and when he felt how sad Gabriel was despite his jokes, he slowly slid his hand towards the angel’s and held it tight.
> 
> Sam had now held Gabriel’s hand twice, in two completely different situations, and he never really understood what that meant. In fact, when he remembered it later, he didn’t want to know what it meant, what it was beginning to mean.
> 
> When the hunter began to feel the weight of the day and exhaustion tugged at him, which Gabriel could tell by the thousand yawns a second Sam was doing, the archangel winged them back home just in time to get a good night’s sleep.
> 
> Sam hoped his brother hadn’t woken up while he was away with Gabriel. He didn’t really know what to say or how to explain it, but he honestly couldn’t care less right now. He just needed to doze off and dream of that planet called Gallifrey.
> 
> “ _I’d love to go to Gallifrey with you one day,_ ” Sam prayed as he fell asleep. He couldn’t be sure, but the hunter just knew he felt the soft drag of fingertips across his face just before he drifted off.
> 
>  
> 
>                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>   
>  The next morning, Dean woke up and got them breakfast, but said nothing of Sam’s disappearance. Which meant he either had no idea that Sam went anywhere, or he just didn’t feel like asking.
> 
> Sam didn’t mind it; rather, he preferred it that way. Dean didn’t need to know about Sam’s rendez-vous with Gabriel, not when he hated the angel so much. And anyway, there was nothing to tell. They were just two friends hanging out.
> 
> _Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short one, hope you liked it.  
> Kudos and comments if you did :)


	4. A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain rain go away, come again another day.  
> Yes, smut lives here.

 

> A few weeks later, Sam was sitting on his bed at, you guessed it, some dingy motel room. The case had already been dealt with, but it was raining cats and dogs and Dean didn’t feel like driving in the rain. Instead, he took a nap. After the electricity went out, taking the tv and wifi with it, Sam decided to take page from Dean’s book before he died of boredom. He settled his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking of that hot day on the Sphynx and the Pompeii visit.
> 
> Suddenly, he felt the sun shining on him strongly. He opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by the sun in his face. Sam sat up and looked around, taking in the sea in front of him and the sand around him, and nothing else. There were palm trees and plants behind him, but no one besides himself. When he opened his mouth to scream for Gabriel, the angel appeared next to him wearing a silly hawaiian shirt and red shorts. He was holding a pineapple carved into a glass to hold what ever sweet (come on, of course it’s sweet; it’s Gabriel!) cocktail he was drinking.
> 
> Sam laughed as he took in the angel. All the anger he had about being poofed somewhere without his consent had left him with the sight of Gabe’s smile. “What did you do?” he asked, half laughing.
> 
> “I thought you’d appreciate a break from the rain!” Gabriel exclaimed and took a sip from his drink.
> 
> “I do. Or, I would if I didn’t have sand in my ass!” Sam joked.
> 
> The angel shot an eyebrow at the hunter, but took Sam’s hand and flew them away. When they landed, Sam looked around, trying to figure out where had Gabriel taken them to now. He couldn’t really make out the space. There was a lot of wind, and it was really cold. They seemed to be standing in some kind of corridor in the open air. When Sam noticed how far it stretched, he figured it out. The hunter loved the riddles of the places Gabriel brought him to, never being told where they were and having to figure it out for himself.
> 
> “The wall of China?” he guessed with a smug smile, proud of how fast he caught on this time.
> 
> Gabriel clapped slowly at Sam in a sarcastic way before he snapped his fingers, clothing them in heavy jackets with snow boots on their feet. Sam just rolled his eyes before mockingly offering his elbow to Gabriel. Then angel quirked a brow at him, debating changing into a Victorian era dress just to mess with the smart ass hunter. In the end, he simply took the proffered arm and dragged the other man along the wall.
> 
> Every time the tall man had thought that Gabriel couldn’t do a better job at this (whatever this was), the angel surprised him with something new, better,and more mesmerising than he could have ever considered.
> 
> As they walked down the wall, Gabriel was telling Sam about his many adventures in history. Apparently the platypus was a mishap on Gabriel’s side, created when he tried to experiment with a duck and a beaver. Castiel’s wings weren’t always black; at some point they were white, before Gabriel ‘accidently’ sent him to the sun. And the most interesting story of them all was that he convinced Hitler into killing himself one day, by mere chance, when he was really trying to convince him that he was just a shitty painter.
> 
> Sam had no idea if they were in their own time or if Gabriel had zapped them back in history. For some reason, he didn’t really care, nor did he watch the scenery as much as he would have had he not been with Gabriel. The angel had captured all of his attention with stories about history and space and aliens.
> 
> They kept strolling along the wall, Sam’s laughter was louder than usual as Gabriel told jokes of the angels as fledglings. Of Castiel’s awkwardness, Michael’s seriousness, and Lucifer’s mischievous ways. As they walked, Sam’s hand slowly slid down the angel’s arm, ending with the hunter taking the angel’s hand in his and lacing their fingers together.
> 
> Gabriel was surprised at first, but he didn’t let it show; he enjoyed whatever feeling this was and he tightened his grip on Sam’s hand.
> 
> It wasn’t long before they shared a kiss. Gabriel was ranting about some witch hunt he was involved in back in 1692 and how he had driven the humans crazy with his Houdini acts. Sam was looking so fondly at him, as if he wasn’t hearing a word the angel was saying. He would glance down at his lips occasionally, but he kept most of his focus on Gabriel’s amber-whiskey eyes.
> 
> At one point, Gabriel couldn’t contain his mirth anymore, bursting into laughter at the expense of a long-dead Pilgrim. And that’s when it happened.
> 
> Sam ducked his head, grabbed Gabriel’s face with his large hands, and kissed him. He softly sucked on his angel’s lower lip for a lingering moment, then pressed his tongue against it. When a moan left Gabriel’s mouth open, Sam’s tongue went darting in, taking in the succulent taste of the angel.
> 
> Gabe was more than shocked. He froze, caught off guard, but soon caught on and kissed back. He raised his hands slowly to Sam’s face and cupped it, drawing tiny circles with his thumbs over the soft skin of the hunter’s cheeks. Sam moved his hands from Gabe’s face and buried his fingers in the golden locks that were softer than he had expected them to be.
> 
> Soon, the kiss was turning passionate and hot, and the two could not keep their hands in any appropriate places. Sam’s hands went to Gabriel’s surprisingly firm ass, while the angel’s went under the hunter’s shirt, feeling the warm flesh and the hard muscles of his back. The archangel felt like this should be moved somewhere a little more private, and he flew them away, not breaking the kiss, and landed in his own apartment on his bed. While Sam felt the change in location and temperature, he didn’t really care; nothing was going to stop him from kissing Gabriel.
> 
>                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Now that they were lying down, the human on top, he started grinding against Gabe’s body, rubbing their erections together. The angel’s lips weren’t enough for Sam and he moved his own to meet Gabriel’s neck. He licked and sucked and nipped at every part of his neck, paying special attention to the junction between his neck and his shoulder when the angel let out a moan at Sam’s first foray there.
> 
> Gabriel moaned lowly as he moved his hands from under the hunter’s shirt to under his pants. Suddenly, their snow jackets disappeared and they were left in the basic attire. Gabe pressed his hands against Sam’s ass, pulling the hunter’s hips harder into his own. Meanwhile, Sam was doing his best to get rid of Gabriel’s shirt. When he finally managed it, he kissed his way down to the angel’s tummy, leaving no skin untouched on his way down. Gabriel, unable to do anything but moan, let go of Sam’s ass to give him the freedom of moving however his whims ordered him to. The angel, previously the one in control, was left a moaning and heaving mess.
> 
> Sam unbuckled Gabriel’s pants and slid them down slowly, kissing every part he revealed. He kissed and licked along the line of his boxers, slipping them down, teasing the angel out of his wits.
> 
> “Fuck!” Gabriel exclaimed when Sam finally made it to the tip of his swollen dick. The human smirked a little before he took in the head of Gabriel’s cock in his mouth, sucking on it and going around it with his tongue until Gabriel grabbed his hair and pushed him down on his dick. Sam didn’t fight it, simply hummed around the hard flesh.
> 
> At the vibrations from Sam’s humming, Gabriel couldn’t hold back any moans. He made the most unholy noises an angel could make, and Sam was loving every second of it, going deeper and swallowing around the angel’s cockhead. It didn’t take long before Gabriel found his equilibrium again and overpowered Sam with ease, throwing him down on the bed and making his clothes disappear with barely a thought.
> 
> Sam felt his desire ratchet up a few more notches, if that was even possible. His dick was throbbing and he couldn’t wait to be fucked out of his mind. This wasn’t Sam’s first rodeo, though it has been a long time for him, especially with a man. If there was one thing he loved about sex with men, it was the feeling of giving up control, of being pounded into the mattress and reduced to nothing but a mess of moans and the need to come.
> 
> Gabriel had his way with Sam, paying him back for his teasing. He paid special attention to the hunter’s beautiful cock, licking around the head and into the slit, playing with his heavy balls. Sam’s head thrashed on the pillow, silently begging for more.
> 
> “Turn around, on your knees, and spread your cheeks,” Gabriel ordered with an evil smirk rising on his face. Sam half moaned at the domination Gabriel showed and he did as he was told. Gabriel bit his lip when he saw Sam sprawled on the bed in front of him, his asshole so red and luscious and ready to be rimmed. He bent down over him and let his tongue make a line from Sam’s balls all the way to his hole. Sam moaned out his name, and Gabriel couldn’t have been more proud. He kept licking that tight hole, tongue-fucking the hunter just to enjoy the noises he was making.
> 
> He stayed at it for a while, torturing Sam as much as possible, but then he started prepping him for more. He circled the rim with his finger and then he pushed it inside, just the tip of it, testing how Sam would react to it. The deep “aaahhhh” that left the hunter’s mouth assured the angel that he should definitely go on. He slipped his finger out and materialized some lubricant on his fingers before he pushed one inside of Sam’s hole, all the way to the last knuckle.
> 
> “More, please,” Sam whimpered, moaning again when Gabriel inserted another finger into the human’s hole. He turned them and scissored them, trying to stretch Sam as wide as possible, managing to squeeze one more finger in. “Oh, god! Fuck me, Gabe. Please just fuck me!” Sam begged, unable to take anymore teasing. His dick was throbbing so hard that it hurt, and he wanted to be filled by Gabriel, wanted to be split open by the angel’s dick.
> 
> Gabriel felt his gut clench at the words coming out of Sam’s mouth. Unable to wait any longer, he quickly swiped his slick hand over his dick, spreading lube around the head and down the shaft, and pushed inside of the human. His eyes rolled back in his head as a guttural “ohhhh fuck” bubbled from his mouth.
> 
> Sam’s hole was warm and soft and tight, and Gabriel almost lost control and came as soon as he was all the way inside. Instead, he stopped for a moment to breathe as he positioned himself between Sam’s knees and grabbed the hunter’s hips. He bent over and kissed the hunter’s back before he pulled all the way out, making Sam shudder at the emptiness, then slammed his hips home. Before long, he had a harsh pace set, more force than speed.
> 
> Sam was flying, unable to control his moans and his voice, whimpering and heaving and keening as loud as possible. Soon, Gabriel switched things up; as he started to thrust faster, Sam’s knees grew weak. The archangel was done teasing - he just needed relief, for himself and his lover. His thrusts were faster, deeper, and he angled his hips so that he grazed Sam’s prostate with each one, leaving Sam a shuddering mass of nerves with every pass.
> 
> The human felt his orgasm bubbling low in his belly and, he took hold of his own dick, his fist flying up and down the shaft to match Gabriel’s thrusts. “Fuck Sam, I’m gonna...gonna...aaahhh.” Before he could finish his warning, the angel’s release washed over him, sending his seed deep into Sam and taking his breath with it.
> 
> Sam was close as well, and the sensation of the hot liquid filling him, as well as Gabriel’s spasmodic aborted thrusts as he rode out his own orgasm, sent him toppling over the edge, letting his cum soil his hand and the bed under him. The angel kept pumping his hips into the hunter, long after they had both finished coming. Eventually, Gabriel pulled out of the hunter, moaning as his lover’s body seemed to grip at him, unwilling to let go. He materialized a wet cloth to clean himself up while he admired Sam collapsed on the bed, his ass still in the air and cum dripping from his abused hole and down his thighs. He smiled gently before he cleaned the weary human and laid next to him, breathless and satisfied.
> 
>                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> “That was…” Sam couldn’t find the words. Between being breathless and exhausted and a little shy, the words had failed him.
> 
> “Great? Perfect? Awesome? You’re welcome,” Gabriel said smugly, and Sam snorted a laugh. “So where do you wanna go on our next date?” Gabriel asked.
> 
> The hunter pulled back and looked at the angel quizzically. “Date?” He hadn’t thought of it that way before.
> 
> “Well, yea. Did you think I travel in time for everyone?” Gabriel asked effortlessly as his hand drifted down to Sam’s side.
> 
> The human was shocked to say the least. “Is that what’s been going on for the past few months? Have we been dating?” Sam swallowed as he sat up and moved away from Gabriel. “I...I don’t know, Gabriel. I mean, I guess I didn’t think that’s what this was. This has been fun and hanging out with you was great and all, but dating? I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.”
> 
> The angel felt something squeezing his heart, sending ice through his veins before fire took its place as anger welled in him.
> 
> “You don’t think.. You don’t think it’s such a good idea? So I’m good for hanging out, and fucking, but not dating?” Gabriel said through gritted teeth. He felt his grace bubbling under the surface and the amber glow in his eyes was turning cold.
> 
> Sam opened his mouth to try and explain what he meant, but before he had the chance Gabriel had snapped his fingers and sent him back to the dingy motel room, with rain and boredom still surrounding him.
> 
> The hunter threw his hands in the air, as frustration took the place of confusion. He grabbed the pillow next to him, throwing it against the wall, trying to let out some of that anger that was always present just under the surface. He then slumped himself down on the bed, face first.
> 
> The minute it stopped raining, Sam woke Dean up and demanded they leave immediately. The sleepy man couldn’t understand what was wrong, but seeing his brother so upset, he figured he’d better stay out of it.
> 
>  


	5. Cloudy With A Chance Of Huh?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam mopes around, while Gabriel has a plan

> They drove all the way back to the bunker; Sam wouldn’t let his older brother stop anywhere, driving in his place when the other man got too tired. As soon as they got home, Sam went straight to his room and didn’t leave it for days.
> 
> At first, he simply lay around, miserable and hurting. Then came the anger. Why was it his fault that Gabriel got offended when Sam was only being honest? And anyways, surely Gabriel wasn’t seriously considering a relationship with him.
> 
> Sam, the demon blood junkie. The curse against anyone who got close to him.
> 
> Lucifer’s chosen vessel.
> 
> The Boyking of Hell.
> 
> Sam laughed bitterly. No, Gabriel didn’t really want him. He just wanted a quick fuck, maybe even a fuckbuddy who actually knew what he was and wouldn’t try to kill him on sight.
> 
> Well fuck that! Sam was done letting archangels ride roughshod over him. The hunter raged for a while longer before flopping facedown on the bed, exhausted.
> 
>  
> 
>              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> In the beginning, Dean didn’t want to interfere. He figured his brother would talk to him eventually. But that changed, and his concern grew, when Sam started cursing at the empty room.
> 
> “You’re fucking selfish! And irresponsible, and a total fucking asshole!” He would repeat the angry accusations every few minutes, sometimes switching to just angry grunts or screams of frustration.
> 
> Dean started to worry about his brother’s sanity, especially since they’d had to deal with that before, and he feared the Lucifer hallucinations were back. The concerned brother hesitated a lot before he finally decided to go knocking on Sam’s door.
> 
> “Sammy?” he called out when he heard no answer to his knocks. A loud grunt came from behind the door and Dean took it as an invitation to come inside. He turned the knob and walked in. The room was dark, and it smelled like dirty socks mixed with beans and onions. He covered his nose and ventured deeper in the jungle that had become Sam’s room.
> 
> Finally, he managed to find the bed where Sam was lying face down. He sat next to his brother and let a hand settle on his back, rubbing just like he used to do when they were kids.
> 
> Sam grunted softly and Dean snorted a laugh. “You forget how to speak during your little caveman routine?” he said to Sam, that old instinct to mother his little brother flaring up. When Sam just groaned once more, Dean turned serious, insisting on figuring out what was wrong with his brother and fixing it, like he always does.
> 
> “You wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Dean asked with a serious tone. He removed his hand from Sam’s back and rested it in his lap, waiting for an answer.
> 
> “Promise you wouldn’t kill me or have me institutionalized...again?” Sam asked into the pillow.
> 
> Dean snorted a laugh. “I’ll do my best. Now spill,” he ordered as he braced himself for the worst.
> 
>            
> 
>               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> It was a calm day around Lebanon, Kansas. The trees were filled with birds, and the animals were happily going about their business in the forest surrounding the bunker that sat on the edges of it. A rabbit was picking at some herb he found in the dirt, and two birds were doing their mating dance. All was well and right with the world, until Dean Winchester’s scream shook all of Kansas.
> 
> “ _WHAT_?! YOU DID _WHAT_?!” Dean’s voice was so thunderous and terrifying that Sam actually flinched at each syllable. “You must be out of your mind, or under some angel mojo. No way. That’s not something my brother would do. You.. you.. you slept with the fucking _trickster_?! Sam, what the fuck is wrong with you, man? You should know better!” Dean ranted, unable to calm himself down and, honestly, unwilling to do so. He felt justified in his anger. “ _How could Sam be so stupidly irresponsible, going out with Gabriel? The trickster? How does someone fuck up as much as Sam does?_ ” The oldest Winchester was about to lose his mind along with his voice.
> 
> “Would you relax for a minute?” Sam finally demanded. He adjusted his posture on the bed and he assumed a more serious tone, “He’s not that bad, Dean, don’t be like that! He died for us!” Sam exclaimed, but was cut off by Dean’s huff.
> 
> “No! He _pretended_ to die for us, he’s still he--”
> 
> The youngest Winchester interrupted his brother, saying, “You don’t know that! Don’t just pass judgement, Dean; you should be the last person to do so!” And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Dean shot an eyebrow at his brother before he got up and left the room, without saying a word.
> 
> For the next few days, Dean barely spoke to his brother. Sam’s comment had cut him deep and he did not appreciate his brother getting so defensive over a snarky trickster, one who had killed him more than a thousand times in one day out of pure spite.
> 
> “ _Gabriel, you’re being childish! Come on, let’s talk_ ,” Sam prayed, as he had day in and day out for weeks. It differed as to his tone and the exact words he would use, but it was always a plea to talk and an accusation of silliness or childishness or whatever of the sort towards Gabriel.
> 
> Gabriel, on the other side of the world, sat on the top of a mountain in China, being stubborn and unwilling to listen to what the human had to say but missing him all the same. He refused to show up anywhere close to Sam, and certainly not with the other calling him all sorts of names. His anger hadn’t gone away -  it might have bubbled more now that he kept remembering the dates and Sam’s words ringing in his ears.
> 
> “ _I don’t think it’s such a good idea._ ”
> 
> Gabriel was hurt, to say the least, and he wasn’t about to give up on his anger, not after literally being stabbed in the heart, for Sam.
> 
>  
> 
>               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> Soon enough, Gabriel’s anger developed into a need for vengeance and his old trickster self was taking over. It had been weeks since Sam last prayed, and he could still feel the human longing for him but the radio silence made it harder to compromise.
> 
> Dean hadn’t been the same to his brother ever since his cruel words had cut him so deep. He went on with work as usual, only saying what was necessary to his little brother. He’d been through a lot, and Sam should be the last person to rub that in. After everything Dean had been through, the last thing he’d expect from his brother was to remind him of his mistakes. But hinting about his relationship with Castiel, specially when it was so new and fragile, well that was a whole new level of douchebaggery.
> 
> The fact was, Dean and Cas had started ‘hanging out’ alone and the hunter realised just how special and dear the angel was to him. It took him a lot of courage to make a move - and a lot more time - but he had done it. When he told Sam about it, he was scared. Scared of being judged or ridiculed, scared that Sam would react like John would have, but Dean was relieved when his brother smiled wide and hugged him, congratulating him. That reaction and the guileless acceptance was what finally persuaded the oldest Winchester to soften up and forgive his little brother’s irresponsible acts, though it was a long time before he did so.
> 
> Sam, on the other hand, wasn’t too worried about it; his anger and frustration caused by Gabriel’s unresponsiveness had clouded his mind and he couldn’t see anything or anyone else. He didn’t really care just how mad Dean seemed, and neither did he care when the other broke the ice and forgave his uncalled-for assholishness. He was lost in a daze - most days, he would be staring into the void, just remembering the lovely dates he’d had with the angel. He was starting to reconsider his decision, starting to accept the idea of dating and falling in love again. It was a matter of time.
> 
> On a normal Wednesday afternoon, the boys were finishing up a case and packing up when, all of a sudden, a cloud started forming above Sam’s head, inside the motel room. Dean’s eyes widened with shock, and Sam was speechless. When the cloud started thundering Sam figured it out and tried to move from under it, but the cloud followed him everywhere and soon it started raining on him.
> 
> “ _Weather report: Cloudy with a chance of fuck you!_ ” Gabriel’s voice filled Sam’s head. The angel needed the hunter to know exactly who was punishing him so he could enjoy watching his suffering, knowing there is no way out of it.
> 
> “GABRIEL!” Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, and Dean laughed his ass off. The convenient thing was that the rain only touched Sam, not the floor, not anything else. Sam kept screaming for Gabriel for hours, and the angel was not responding. Eventually he gave up and threw himself on the bed, the plans to leave obviously changed.
> 
> They stayed at that motel for over a week, with Sam sneezing and coughing, while the cloud above his head turned darker and rained harder. The worst part was the hail, Sam kept getting hit in the eyes, not to mention the uncomfortable wet face he always seemed to have.
> 
> When a case presented itself a few days later, the boys had to get on the road, and Sam so foolishly thought Gabriel would be mature about this whole thing and make the cloud go away, “Gabe. I have a case. Could you stop this childishness now?” He prayed over and over again. Little did he know, that Gabriel was more than enjoying this and unwilling to let him off the hook so easily.
> 
> Sam packed his clothes in the duffle bag and headed downstairs, making sure no one spotted him and his inexplicable cloud. He threw his bag in the trunk of the Impala and opened the passenger door to get in, before Dean stopped him.
> 
> “Woah, woah, woah! What do you think you’re doing?” he asked with a serious tone, mixed with a little amusement.
> 
> “I’m getting in the car, Dean! What the hell?” Sam was confused, although he should have figured this out sooner. Dean shot an eyebrow up at him then looked at the car, and Sam was clued in. “Seriously?! You’re not letting me in the car?!” Sam asked in disbelief, bitchface in full force, but Dean’s reaction was merely a shrug. After a heated argument, and a series of tests, the oldest Winchester finally agreed to let his brother in the car, knowing now that the cloud won’t rain on anything further than Sam’s shoulders.
> 
> The tall hunter cursed and yelled, but Gabriel had his ears turned off. Three days later, Sam was still sneezing and it had been clear that this cold was here to stay. That, of course, did not stop Gabriel. Instead, the angel snapped his notorious fingers and soon the dark cloud over Sam’s head started snowing. Dean stared at the spectacle in shock for a few seconds before literally falling off his bed laughing, while Sam was busy brushing snow off of his shoulders. The poor human couldn’t go anywhere - how would he explain such a happening to people? There was nothing to do but wait around the motel room and let Dean handle things.
> 
> It was almost a week into the non-stop snow, which even fell during his sleep, that Sam got tired of calling out for Gabriel and instead  called out for the younger angel. Castiel was handling his own business, occasionally checking up with the Winchesters to see if all was well. When he heard Sam’s prayer and the desperation of his tone, he dropped everything and rushed to his side. At the sight of Sam’s snow weighed shoulders, wet hair and red nose, the angel’s head tilted to the side. Dean’s snorted laughter prompted a half-smile on the angel’s face.
> 
> “Cas, please tell me you can fix this,” Sam pleaded.
> 
> Castiel shook his head in the negative. “This is the work of an archangel; I don’t have the power to stop it.” Dean’s burst of laughter interrupted the two and Cas gave his ‘friend’ a strict look, ordering him telepathically to be respectful. “I’m sorry, Sam. I know this is horrible, but maybe you could apologise to him?”
> 
> Sam’s eyes nearly pierced Cas’ vessel as he stared hard at him, “Apologise? He’s the one being a stubborn ass! Apologise? For what?! You know what, Cas, thanks for nothing,” Sam said bitterly before he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The cloud, of course, followed him, thundering and snowing.
> 
> Dean couldn’t hold his laughter any longer and Castiel shook his head in disapproval. “You know this is not good. An archangel’s wrath is to be feared,” Castiel said, causing the laughter to die on Dean’s lips.
> 
> “Well, it’s his fault for getting involved with him in the first place!” Dean exclaimed before he went to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of beer and popping it open.
> 
> “I missed you,” he said to the angel while he chugged down the beer, trying to avoid the “chick flick moment”. Castiel smiled softly and took Dean into his arms, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.
> 
> “So how about we take advantage of Sam’s affliction to have a little fun?” Dean asked with an evil smirk on his face. Castiel smiled, shook his head negatively, and kissed his ‘friend’ before he flew away from the motel room and made it to the top of the Eiffel tower, where Gabriel was perching.
> 
> “You know you’re being unfair,” Castiel said to his brother without looking over at him. The view was spectacular and even angels couldn’t have looked away.
> 
> “Yea? Well he was and still is an asshole!” Gabriel was angry. Sam had hurt him deeply, and it had been a long time since he had felt that kind of affection towards anyone.
> 
> Castiel shook his head. “Maybe he’s just confused,” he said before he flew away, knowing very well that nothing could change Gabriel’s mind once he made a decision. Apparently Sam was going to have to suffer for a while, until Gabriel’s wrath calmed down.
> 
> Sam was sitting on the rooftop of the motel. He had found a way to climb there and he was pouting and shaking off snow every once in a while. He had started to think back carefully on the past few months, remembering all the good times he’d had with the angel. Little by little, his anger faded away, taking with it the cloud that had accompanied the hunter for over a month.
> 
> It took Sam a while to realise that his plight was gone, but when he did he instinctively sent a prayer. “Thank you.”
> 
> Gabriel, on the other half of the globe, felt a tingle in his heart and he smiled for a while before Sam’s words echoed in his head, and his smile slowly dropped.
> 
>  


	6. The Lie Detetctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is not feeling so forgiving just yet

> A few normal weeks had rolled by and Dean started to warm up to his brother again. “So are you gonna see him again?” he asked casually as he was driving to their next destination.
> 
> “No way in hell! You were right; he’s a dick!” Sam didn’t mean a word of what he said, and it hurt him a little to say so, not that he was aware of any of it. Apparently the younger hunter was taking a page from his brother’s book, unknowing that Gabriel had been sitting in the back seat of the Impala all along. The archangel had been shadowing the brothers, invisibly, just making sure they don’t get themselves in too much trouble. When he heard those words, something inside of him broke and he flew away to his apartment.
> 
> His anger was turning into rage and soon enough he couldn’t control himself. “Who the hell does Sam Winchester think he is? Doesn’t he know who he’s messing with?” Gabriel thought to himself before he enacted his second act of revenge. He snapped his fingers and smiled sneakily, knowing exactly what Sam had, righteously, coming.
> 
> The Winchester boys had made it to their destination and were knocking on the door of a big fancy house. Apparently there was a Djinn in town and this woman’s husband had been missing for a few days, along with three others.
> 
> The woman who answered the door was crying, her eyes puffed and her nose running. The two brothers took out their fake FBI badges.
> 
> “Hello ma’am, I’m Agent Stark and this is my partner Agent Banner,” Sam said. As soon as he finished the sentence, he felt a bolt of electricity running through his body. He twitched and Dean looked at him weirdly. “Excuse me, I felt a chill,” he tried to explain. When he felt electricity zapping him again, he tried not to flinch as he continued, “Could we maybe ask you a few questions about your husband?” That sentence came out just fine, _thank God_!
> 
> “I already talked to the cops,” she said as she moved away from the door, allowing them to come inside. Sam and Dean walked in, the oldest brother shooting a questioning look towards the younger and Sam shrugging in response.
> 
> “Ma’am, we’re FBI. We have a different process,” Sam replied and felt himself vibrate with an electric shock that went from his head to his toes. He tried not to flinch, but it was impossible. He also tried not to whimper, but that was out of the question as well. The rest of the investigation went by normally, only because Dean had took over and did all the talking himself.
> 
> “What the hell was that?” Dean asked his brother as they walked back to the car.
> 
> “I don’t know!” Sam exclaimed as he opened the door to the car.
> 
> “Are you ok?” Dean asked.
> 
> Sam lied through his teeth. “I’m fine, actually I’m great!” This time the shock was much stronger than the former ones, and Sam shook all over. Dean couldn’t help but laugh, his brother looked ridiculous as he was twitching and twisting.
> 
> When they got to the motel, Dean called out for Cas and they asked him to figure out what was wrong with Sam. Castiel took one look at the hunter and he sighed after he’d found out what was the problem. “It appears that you are unable to lie without consequences, in the form of an electric shock,” he said with a serious look on his face.
> 
> “Like a built in lie detector?” Dean asked, a little more excited than he should be.
> 
> “Yes, you may call it that,” Cas replied, shooting his ‘friend’ a serious look as Sam threw his hands in the air and screamed out in frustration.
> 
> “This is Gabriel’s doing isn’t it?” he asked angrily, to which Castiel only nodded his head in agreement.
> 
> “Great! This is just GREAT! I ca-” He couldn’t finish that sentence before a shock of electricity sparked his entire body, apparently he wasn’t able to be sarcastic either. Sam screamed before he flopped down on the bed.
> 
> The next few days Sam couldn’t tell lies at all. He had to be honest about everything, which meant a couple of things for the hunter. Number one, he couldn’t go on investigations, only hunts. And two, Dean took advantage of this act of revenge to figure out every lie Sam had told him in his entire life. It was the single most frustrating experience in Sam’s life; he prayed for the cloud to be back instead of this insufferable thing.
> 
> Gabriel had set his tv to show the unfortunate life of Sam Winchester, his own creation. He was pinned to the couch, with a bowl of popcorn, watching and laughing for days. A sitcom wouldn’t have entertained him as much. Dean was asking his brother all kinds of embarrassing questions, which Sam had to either tell the truth or get zapped, and both ways Dean was finding out the truth.
> 
> The eldest Winchester entertained himself for over a week by asking Sam every question he could think of. Sam was growing tired of this, and he tried to pray to Gabriel, but it seemed like the angel had his antenna shut off.
> 
> Another frustrating day had dawned upon the Winchesters. The boys had just finished off a hunt and they wobbled back to their motel room. Dean was feeling extra tired and he figured he’d entertain himself with his little brother. He flopped down on his bed, hands behind his head and an evil smirk on his face.
> 
> “1990, Wisconsin. Did you break my GI Joe?” Dean was getting the most out of this new lie detector, milking any information he could out of his brother.
> 
> Sam sighed as he sat on his bed and toed off his shoes, back against the wall. “Yes, Dean, I broke it.” His tone was defeated and tired, but that didn’t stop his brother.
> 
> “1999, Worcester. Did you or did you not sleep with Veronica Mathews?” He put extra emphasis on the letter ‘R’ as he gestured her big boobs.
> 
> “No, I didn’t.” Sam replied, again defeated and weary.
> 
> “I knew it!” Dean exclaimed loudly in victory. A silence fell upon the boys for a while before Dean decided to up the dose and he started again, with a tough question. “What happened when I was in purgatory?” he asked quietly.
> 
> Sam shot his brother a look of disapproval. “You know what happened!” He was getting angry and Dean was still pushing, asking him more and more awkward things. Soon enough the green eyed man started asking silly questions, in an attempt to make his brother laugh.
> 
> “Ever worn panties?” he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.
> 
> “No,” Sam answered, his eyes closed, clearly trying to fall asleep.
> 
> “What about heels?” Dean continued his query.
> 
> Sam choked out a laugh as he shook his head negatively.
> 
> “Do you have feelings for the trickster?” was the last question Dean had asked, and it did not go as planned.
> 
> Sam instantly said no, and he got one of the most painful zaps of all. The hunter was furious and he started screaming and shouting at his brother, who was sitting up in his bed, just as shocked as if he was zapped himself.
> 
> Back in Gabriel’s apartment, the feeling was mutual. He was shocked, frozen and holding his breath. He  wasn’t so happy with what happened, so he snapped his fingers and turned off the TV. The angel reflected for a few moments and he felt his heart soften before he snapped his fingers, taking away Sam’s lie detector. The hunter had had more than enough, and so had Gabriel.
> 
> During his rage, Sam started pacing around the room, shouting mean things at his brother, most of which he didn’t mean. The meanest was yet to come. “I hate you Dean!” he yelled out and sat down on his bed again, his head in his hands, and his hair covering his face.
> 
> “No you don’t,” Dean said, automatically dismissing his brother’s angry words before he realised something. “No, you don’t!” he exclaimed again.
> 
> Sam raised his head, not completely on the same page with his brother. He shrugged and laid back on the bed, trying to figure out how he could stop this.
> 
> “No! Sam! You don’t hate me!” Dean exclaimed again.
> 
> Sam said in a weary tone, “No, Dean, I don’t. move on.”
> 
> Dean sat on the bed next to Sam and he continued, “You just lied, you don’t hate me, and you didn’t get zapped!”
> 
> When Sam caught on to what Dean was saying he smiled big and told every lie he could think of, from “I like red meat” to “I’m a girl” and he was safe and sound, electricity free.
> 
> After celebrating, Dean climbed on his bed trying to take a nap (before he prayed some dirty things to Castiel and the two were too busy to nap), while Sam decided to take a walk, enjoying his new “freedom”. It took him a while, and a few blocks, to realise what had just happened. He now consciously knew that he had feelings for Gabriel, and the angel must know it as well, since his punishment was gone.
> 
> In his apartment, Gabriel was still on his sofa, frozen and in a daze. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard and seen. He wished it had never happened, since knowing Sam’s feelings didn’t change anything. The hunter still rejected him and now it felt worse, since that rejection meant that Sam didn’t want to be linked to him, even though he had feelings for him.
> 
> He shook himself out of that haze and got up, shedding his clothes and heading for the bathroom. He conjured a hot bath and slipped into it, mulling over everything that had just happened.
> 
> **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**
> 
>  
> 
> “ _Brother?_ ” Castiel’s deep voice woke Gabriel from his sleep. He realized he was still in the tub, naked and freezing. The archangel got out of the tub, drying himself off, trying to ignore Cas’ call.
> 
> “ _Gabriel!_ ” The voice came back, and his tone was serious, which pushed Gabriel to take his call. He opened the link between them and waited for Castiel to start talking. After a while of waiting he spoke up. “ _What do you want, Cas?_ ” He was not in the mood for friendly chats, and definitely not for any serious ones.
> 
> “ _Gabriel, you need to talk to Sam. This is upsetting everyone, including you._ ” Castiel was laying beside Dean, his ‘friend’ snoring out a symphony. He was worried about his older brother, since Castiel could feel how much love Gabriel had for Sam and could see how the hunter felt for the archangel.
> 
> Gabriel wasn’t up for advice from anyone. He instantly closed the link as soon as Cas had said his bit, not bothering himself with even a “goodbye”. Castiel sighed and turned in bed, pulling his ‘friend’ closer to him and nuzzling into Dean’s neck.


	7. It's Always The Silent Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel tries to reach out to Sam, the hunter pushes back once more, so Gabe figures that maybe the human needs punishment for his insolence. However, Castiel is torn to see one of his best friends and his favourite brother -who he knows are just meant to be-fighting like that, so he takes matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so damn sorry for neglecting this fic for so long. I am back though, and this chapter is especially long as an apology. Hope y'all aren't too mad at me.

> As Sam kept walking, the idea of his feelings towards Gabriel was starting to sound ridiculous. He huffed a laugh before he turned a corner - and suddenly found himself in an apartment. He looked around, feeling the familiar air of the house and taking in the scent enveloping him that was too strong to ignore. Soon he had figured it out. “Gabriel!” Sam yelled out.
> 
> Not a moment later, the angel came out of his bathroom, wrapped with a white, fluffy bathrobe and a smirk. “You rang?” Gabriel asked, still half smiling. He had thought the tall man to be excited, but when he saw the look of rage on his face, his smile faltered and he conjured some clothes on his back.
> 
> “What the hell, Gabriel?!” Sam demanded, furious. He did not appreciate being zapped somewhere without his consent. He looked at Gabriel, a part of him feeling soft for the angel, almost as if he had missed him. Soon he shook that away and wore his frown as he eyeballed Gabriel. The angel had been proud of himself for a second, but the daggers that seemed to fly from Sam’s eyes had hit him hard. 
> 
> “Well?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he waited for an answer from the angel. When none came, he continued to speak, derision in his voice. “I take it you have no explanation for this? Good. I’ll be on my way now.” He was strict and stern; there was no room for any joking.
> 
> Gabriel, resident stubborn ass, raised his hand and zapped Sam away while telepathically sending him a clear message. “Have fun being a bitch without your voice!” He was furious and no way was he letting Sam off the hook after this. The king of snark had had enough of it and wanted some real genuine emotions, but if Sam wasn’t willing to give in to his feelings then neither was Gabriel.
> 
> Sam found himself standing in the middle of the motel room, where he found Cas and Dean on the bed, snuggling. Quickly, he covered his eyes, and rushed to the bathroom, feeling the image of his older brother in the arms of his boyfriend was now burnt to the insides of his eyelids. He was less than concerned about Gabriel’s threat, as he thought the angel was bluffing. 
> 
> Sam stood in front of the mirror, trying so hard to forget what he just saw. He washed his face multiple times as he contemplated what had happened in Gabriel’s house. He couldn’t help but wonder why he was so hard on the angel and why was he so upset by him, but no answer came to him. A knock on the door shook him from his daze and he opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. He tried again, feeling the air leave his lungs and his vocal chords strain as he tried to yell, but still no sound emerged.
> 
> Dean opened the door and found his brother bent over the sink and staring into the mirror, trying so hard to talk. “What’s wrong, Sammy?” Dean asked, a little worried and still half asleep. Sam tried to talk again, he opened his mouth, he screamed at the top of his lungs, but Dean heard nothing. 
> 
> The tall hunter took his phone out and typed a message for his brother, who was now more worried and less asleep.  _ I can’t speak!  _ He handed the phone to his brother before turning around to face the mirror, trying to check if there was something visibly wrong with him.
> 
> “Did you just come back from your walk like this?” Dean questioned as he guided his brother out of the bathroom and back into the main room, where Castiel was half dressed and lying on his bed. When he felt the level of panic in his boyfriend’s voice he stood and approached the Winchesters, hoping there was something he could do to help.
> 
> It took Sam mere seconds to realise what was wrong with him. He shook his head and threw his hands in the air. The frustration took over as he tried to scream out but his voice wouldn’t give. In his anger, he grabbed the closest item to his right and sent it flying, smashing the small vase into pieces.
> 
> The next few days were absolute torture. Sam was unable to communicate any of his needs, instead having to either mime things or write down everything. Dean tried to be a little more sensitive this time around. He was helpful and nice, getting Sam anything he needed, depending if he got the signs or not. Castiel tried his best to reverse whatever curse that Gabriel had put on the tall hunter, but it was of no use.
> 
> Meanwhile, Gabriel was moping around in his bed - he was barely eating, no tv, complete darkness for days. He slept through his depression, but of course his dreams were ridden with guilt and angst. He kept seeing Sam or different versions of the hunter. Mostly he would be hanging out with the human and suddenly lose his voice. It didn’t take Freud to figure out what those dreams had meant. Gabriel tried to ignore the signs for as long as possible, and it turned out that as long as possible was exactly 3 months and 2 days.
> 
> The first couple of weeks were the hardest on Sam. He kept trying to pray for Gabriel to get his feathery ass down there and fix him. When he came to terms with the fact that Gabriel was just not listening, he started to make do with what he had. 
> 
> He kept his phone at hand, making sure he could type a message as easy and fast as possible. He learned some basic ASL and made sure Dean learned it as well. It was going well for a while, and he was getting used to this silent way of life, until one day Dean got hurt on a hunt because Sam couldn’t shout for him to watch out. That night, Sam drove back to the bunker, feeling his heart in his throat from fear, praying to Castiel all the way there. When he had finally gotten home and placed his brother on his bed, Castiel showed up. The angel tried to heal Dean as best as possible, but it appeared his fading grace wasn’t helping him out much.
> 
> Sam was furious. He cursed and swore and prayed every foul word he could think of. Gabriel was being showered by a hail of nasty words and angry claims. The hunter couldn’t help but feel that this was somewhat his fault for getting involved with Gabriel in the first place. He felt like his brother’s words about Gabriel and his trickster ways were finally making sense.
> 
> Gabriel, curled up in bed, had his angelic ears tuned to Sam. He heard everything Sam had prayed to him, and every word cut him deep like a knife. He tossed and turned in bed that night, but couldn’t manage to fall asleep. He felt guilty and responsible for the Winchester’s plight, and especially for Sam’s misery, but all the cursing had made him even more stubborn. After that, the archangel shut his ears off and decided that Sam was no longer on his radar. He went back to being the trickster, pranking douchebags all around and staying away from hunters - they were no good.
> 
> Sam slowly nursed his brother back to health, Castiel’s grace having helped boost Dean’s healing a bit. Their own extensive past of treating each other's’ wounds helped as well. He made sure Dean was genuinely healthy and okay before he allowed his older brother to go back on the road and hunting again. 
> 
> The boys had been on the road for a few months, with Dean making all the conversation and Sam replying by either nods or ASL, when the tall hunter caught wind of a trickster in Manhattan. Apparently, a shady business man swore he saw leprechauns in his apartment, and the mythical creatures promised him a pot of gold if he could manage to find the end of a rainbow. Somehow that made the tabloids, and Sam’s radar had picked up on it. This was the hunter’s chance at revenge; he wanted to kill Gabriel. The angel was irresponsible, reckless, and an upright royal asshole, and someone needed to teach him a lesson.
> 
> Sam rolled into town with his brother by his side and they found the closest motel to the businessman’s place. They checked in and the young hunter threw himself in his research, desperate to find Gabriel.
> 
> “Hey Sammy, let’s not rush things okay?” Dean said as he came out of the bathroom and saw his brother already doing research. Sam gave his brother a look as an eyebrow shot up. “I mean I’m all for ganking Gabriel, after what he’s done to you. But remember, he’s an archangel, and we haven’t managed to kill him before. I mean, even Lucifer couldn’t kill him for God’s sake,” he finished as he took a seat at the table of the kitchenette. Sam flipped his brother off, hoping the gesture was stronger than words. He put his head right back in his laptop and continued his research.
> 
> Gabriel was careful; he made sure no one would catch wind of what he was doing, especially not the news. Tabloids were a different matter though, and he thought Sam was above believing the gossip rags and crazy world news. The only problem was that the angel had no idea just how desperate the human was to find him. 
> 
> Gabriel had been having his fun for months now, giving douchebags what they so rightfully had coming. The businessman was far from his first victim. There was a womanizer who had been ensnared by a mermaid, a queen bee at some high school who was literally showered with bees, and a wife beater who got turned into a woman... Those and much more were Gabriel’s victims all over the country.
> 
> His latest victim had been stealing from his clients, promising them greater rewards if only they went the extra mile and gave him everything. So the man had to be taught a lesson, and Gabriel was the one to do it. One night, as the businessman sat on his couch watching tv and sipping his beer, a couple of leprechauns appeared in his flat. It took him a while to believe what he was seeing before he gave up and just asked them what they wanted. The short devils showed the man a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow they had created, and they promised him half of it if he could manage to find it.
> 
> The next morning when the man woke up he was sure it was all some dream or a hallucination, but right by his bed he found a gold coin. He took a look outside of his window and saw the rainbow he had been shown the night before. Gabriel was cackling away as he watched the man get dressed as fast as possible, go down to the street, and start walking towards the “end” of the rainbow. 
> 
> He had been walking for days when some tabloids reporter heard him at some bar babbling away about leprechauns and pots of gold. The next day, the story made the front page of the Daily World News.
> 
> Sam had his radar spread wide, checking every possible and impossible piece of news that even so much as hinted to the works of the Trickster. His forced silence was starting to get tiring. He couldn’t manage to get through his ideas clear enough; it always took a couple of tries for Dean to get what Sam was really signing. 
> 
> For the first time in his life, the tall hunter started to appreciate his voice and the way he sounded. It felt a little weird in the beginning, to be missing a part of himself, to actually want some of his cursed self back. Sam’s self-loathing had started to grow just a little thin, and slowly he found himself liking that cursed old soul of his. Maybe not as much as he should, or deserved, but it was just enough for him to feel a spark of life going through his body.
> 
> Still, that did not stop him from hating on Gabriel and wanting him any less dead. Dean had been pretty badly hurt, and it had taken the green eyed man almost a week to recover. He’d spent the time limping around the bunker and spending a lot more time with Castiel than they already did. The angel’s grace was slowly fading away and the lovers had decided to try and spend the little time they had left together. 
> 
> It took Sam almost 5 hours of research to be able to pinpoint the location of the tricked man; he was being held at some government facility for mentally ill individuals. The tall man woke his brother up and held up a sign that said:  _ ‘Found Gabriel’s victim. Let’s go.’  _ He threw his brother’s clothes at him, along with a piece of paper with the address of the mental facility where the man was being kept.
> 
> It was a 10 minute drive before the boys made it to the place. Dean introduced them as FBI agents, of course, and they were led to the man’s chamber to question him. Sam walked in first and took a seat, while Dean did all the talking.
> 
> “Hello, sir. I’m Agent Barnes, this is Agent Rogers. We’re from the Bureau, and we’d like to ask you a couple of questions if you don’t mind.” Dean showed the man his fake badge, then took out a pad and a pen to scribble down any important information.
> 
> Sam was sitting beside the window, his ears turned to the man that ogled at him as if he was some sort of freak. He smiled and nodded, trying to reassure the man that he could speak freely.
> 
> “You won’t believe me,” the man said, turning his face away and looking at the wall. 
> 
> Dean huffed a laugh and looked over at Sam. He looked back at the man and said with a very steady tone, “You won’t believe what we’d believe. Try us.” He raised an eyebrow and waited for the man to start speaking. 
> 
> It took the poor victim a while before he gathered his courage to speak of what he’d seen. Sam signed what he wished to keep a secret and wrote down his questions on the pad he had. It was a long interrogation. Sam took his time getting all the important details and some trivial information. By the time the boys had finished with the victim, visiting hours were over and they were escorted out by the nurse.
> 
> “There’s no point, man. Gabriel won’t show himself. Look, I hate him just as much as you do, but maybe we should drop this hunt.” Dean was scared for his brother’s safety and sanity. He’d been getting the vibe of obsession coming for Sam and he wanted to make sure his baby brother didn’t end up institutionalized. Again.
> 
> Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother and kept walking, ignoring him completely. He was determined to find Gabriel and get his revenge. This was the last time he let any angel walk all over him. Boundaries needed to be set, and the human was starting with Gabriel.
> 
> The angel, hanging around his apartment in his boxer shorts, felt a tingle in his stomach. A quick look around town revealed his stalker. He felt his heart sink and he swallowed hard. If Sam had made it this far with Gabriel being so extra careful, it meant either the angel was rusty or the hunter was getting too good at this, and both meant one thing; Gabriel was as good as dead.
> 
> Gabriel sent a quick telepathic message to his younger sibling.  _ “Cas, I’m screwed and I need your help, brother.”  _ He wasn’t one to ask for help, but he wasn’t stupid either, and he could recognized when he was in a pickle.
> 
> Castiel shook his head before he flew to his brother’s apartment. “What do you want, Gabriel?” the younger angel asked with a weary tone. He wasn’t too happy with his brother’s actions and the last thing he wanted was to help him cause more chaos. But if there was one thing he had learned from his hunter friends, it was that family is more important than anything.
> 
> “The Winchesters are on my tail; I need you to convince them to back off. I don’t want to hurt either of them,” he said with a desperate tone. “Though I would love to kill Dean a couple more times,” he continued, to which Castiel shot his brother a nasty look and was just about to fly away when Gabriel made his puppy face and Cas felt the obligation to stick around.
> 
> “Look, man, I know I’ve done enough damage. I’ll uncurse Sam if you do this for me.” Gabriel was being honest, and his brother could feel it in his tone.
> 
> “You need to talk to Sam, work it out.” Cas finally huffed his answer after much deliberation with himself. Dean would kill him if he found out, but maybe Gabriel and Sam could work through their issues and be just as happy as the angel and his human are.
> 
> “No dice,” Gabriel immediately spat, “Sam would kill me on sight!” He shot his brother an angry look.
> 
> Castiel shook his head and took a deep breath. “Fine, I will talk to Sam myself. But you have to raise the curse. Now!” He shot his brother a look before he flew away, leaving Gabriel to mull over his options. 
> 
> Castiel was thinking about his own options - whether it was a good idea to get the two angry lovers together and have them work it out, or if leaving it be was the better course.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sam was back at the motel in research mode. He was bent over some book and munching on a store-bought salad which tasted like dirt. He must have checked every book, every piece of lore, and every source he had about archangels and how to summon one who didn’t want to be summoned. He had tried the whole summoning Gabe and boobytrapping the place with holy oil, but no dice. Gabriel was too smart and somehow was able to avoid it. He  _ did  _ create the angel protection program after all.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Castiel popped over, looking nervous and wound just a little too tight. He looked around and then cleared his throat. Sam jumped up, having not heard the flutter of the wings when Castiel had landed.
> 
> “Jesus, Cas!” Sam jumped back again at the sound of his own voice.
> 
> “Holy shit! I can talk again! How-why-? You know what, I don’t care! I can talk again!” Sam was too excited, he was growing too sick of this mute routine. He looked at Castiel, expecting some sort of happy face, but instead the angel had a very dark expression. He had made his decision about how to help Sam and his brother and he knew it wasn’t something the human would cheer for.
> 
> “I am sorry, Sam.” Cas hung his head low, and took a deep breath.
> 
> “It’s alright. Just, you know, call before you do that.” Sam was still too excited to register Cas’ sorrowful tone, expecting him to simply give news about the current case.
> 
> “No, Sam. I mean I am sorry for what I am about to do.” Cas raised his arm and rested it on Sam’s shoulder, spreading his wings and getting ready to fly.
> 
> “What do you mean? Wh-” Before he could finish, Castiel had taken off, flying the both of them away from the motel room and into a strange looking room instead. Sam took one look around and felt his face turned red with anger when he saw who was standing across the room with his back to him and Castiel.
> 
> Before he had the chance to complain, Castiel was gone. Gabriel turned around at the sound of Sam’s noise of frustration, only to have his jaw drop at the sight of the hunter.
> 
> Sam took one look at Gabriel and tightened his jaw, holding himself back from starting a fight which he knew he’d lose. 
> 
> “What is this?” Gabriel was confused, apparently not in on the game as Sam had thought. He looked around, noticing they were in a white room, kind of like the one Zachariah used to hold Dean captive.
> 
> Sam said nothing and started looking for a way out - a door or a window, anything. Unfortunately, there was none. It was a fancy white room with fancy furniture and no exits.
> 
> “As if you don’t know! This was probably your idea, dickhead,” he said as he walked away, trying to get as far away from Gabriel as possible. The angel, on the other hand, just shrugged and snapped his fingers, trying to mojo his way out of the room.
> 
> _ No dice. _
> 
> “What the hell?” He snapped his fingers again and again, but nothing happened. He tried to spread his wings, but the room was too confining and apparently was warded to keep Gabriel in. On the big white table there was a letter. The angel noticed it and took it in hand.
> 
> _ “I am sorry, but you two need to talk. This is not affecting only you, it has gotten out of hand and something needed to be done. I will be back for you tomorrow.” _
> 
> Gabriel read the words out loud, not missing any chance of mocking Castiel and mimicking his voice, which tugged a tiny smile out of Sam, microscopically tiny. Gabe threw the letter back on the table and walked over to the couch in the middle of the room, throwing himself down at it.
> 
> “Well, might as well get comfy,” he said as he set his legs on the edge of the sofa. Sam shook his head as he looked with the corner of his eye at Gabriel.
> 
> For the first hour or so, Sam was just wandering around the room, looking at the walls and trying to remember if he had read about a way out of these kinds of places. 
> 
> Gabriel tried to take a nap. He figured that Sam was never going to talk to him, not after everything he’d done, and he couldn’t conjure anything up since his mojo was on lockdown, so the best option was to sleep.
> 
> Unfortunately, Sam had other ideas for Gabriel. He had a chance to torture the angel at least a fifth of how much he’d been tortured by him. So, naturally, he leaped at the opportunity. Every time the angel’s eyes closed, on his way to a deep sleep, Sam would drop something, scream, or shake Gabriel out of his sleep. It got to a point where Sam would actually poke Gabriel until he woke up. He made it his pastime for almost an hour, with Gabriel controlling his temper and not reacting. 
> 
> He knew he had it coming, he knew how badly he had treated the human, and he knew just how much he deserved it. It was an hour before Gabriel reached his limit and snapped at Sam, his voice thunderous and loud, “WILL YOU STOP THAT!” His eyes shot straight into Sam’s soul, and his jaw tightened as he got up and walked away.
> 
> “Wow, an hour.” Sam looked at his watch and then back at Gabriel.
> 
> “What are you talking about?” Gabriel turned around, a confused look on his face.
> 
> “It only took you one hour to crack, try it for SIX FUCKING MONTHS!” he screamed, at the top of his lungs, he finally screamed. He took a deep breath, and let it out five seconds later. It felt good, not good enough to be okay, but better.
> 
> Gabriel had nothing to say, instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited it out. When Sam didn’t say anything else, Gabriel got upset. He needed Sam to punish him, to yell at him and beat him up. What he did was unforgivable and he knew it, so why wasn’t Sam giving it to him?
> 
> “Is that it? Are you done with your bitch fit?” Gabriel figured he could try and provoke Sam into letting it all out.
> 
> Sam took a deep breath and turned away, knowing exactly what game Gabriel was playing at.
> 
> Gabriel kept going. “Maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ you deserved it, you dick! Because you’re an ass. A self righteous, cocky asshole who thinks he’s entitled because ‘ _ my mommy died and I have demon blood in me. _ ’ Well, boo-fucking-hoo. This is the real world, princess, and shit happens. Get with the program!”
> 
> The look on Sam’s face was one Gabriel had never seen before. It was anger mixed with disgust and a dash of repulsion. The bitchface was nothing compared to it. He felt so bad for what he had said - he knew he crossed a line, but he needed to get Sam to talk about his feelings, and that was the only way he knew how.
> 
> Sam, filled with more feelings than he could handle, bolted towards Gabriel and delivered a punch to the angel’s face, which made Gabe fall to his knees. It was a combination of the room - the warding around it weakening him - and Gabriel not wishing to fight back.
> 
> Sam threw another punch, but Gabriel didn’t move this time. He looked up into Sam’s eyes trying to rouse him even more. He clenched his jaw and waited for another punch, and Sam did not disappoint. He pulled his arm backwards and threw the toughest punch he could possibly manage. Gabriel fell to the ground, his lip bleeding. A few seconds later, he gathered up whatever strength he had and he stood on his feet again.
> 
> Sam was getting more and more infuriated, and Gabriel challenging him wasn’t helping at all.
> 
> “Come on, this all you got? No wonder Luci and Mikey made you their bitch!” Gabriel knew he just wrote his own death certificate. If Sam had an angel blade, the archangel would be printing ash wings on the floor of this white room by now. 
> 
> Sam was quiet for the most part, but that last comment, that was when all hell broke loose. He grabbed Gabriel around the waist and ran him into a wall, causing the angel to collapse on the ground.
> 
> “Come on, fight back you winged dick!” Sam screamed at Gabriel as loud as he could. That was  the first time in the human’s life when he felt completely out of control. He felt somewhat free of his anger, in a way, for the first time he put all of his anger into his punches and wasn’t afraid of breaking the other person. Gabriel was an archangel, he could take it.
> 
> He waited for Gabriel to get back up before he hailed punches down on him. Gabriel’s face was bleeding from so many places, though his grace was able to slowly heal him on the spot, so he didn’t look as bad as he felt.
> 
> Every time he fell down, Sam screamed at him to get up, and every time Gabriel got on his feet. It was a couple of hours of this before Sam was exhausted, his knuckles bleeding and his breath hitching. Gabriel was drained as well, barely able to stay on his feet.
> 
> Eventually, Gabriel fell to his knees and then on all fours. He wasn’t able to take anymore beating. Sam walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, putting his head between his hands as he tried to catch his breath.
> 
> Gabriel crawled on all fours to the human and he used him as a crutch to be able to get on his knees. He took Sam’s head in his arms and hugged him tight. Tears rolled down his face for the first time in a very long time, maybe thousands of years, and he tightened his grip on Sam. The harder the other fought against it, the tighter Gabriel hugged him.
> 
> “I’m so sorry, Sam. I’m so sorry,” Gabriel said softly, finally breaking down and letting his anger go.
> 
> “No, you don’t get to do that! You don’t! You tortured me, y-you made my life hell. You don’t get to apologise,” Sam managed to say between tears and sobs.
> 
> “I know, I know. And I wish I could take it back, I really do.” Gabriel kissed the top of Sam’s head. Sam started sobbing silently, finally letting go, as if those six months had hit him all together in that moment.
> 
> “Leave me alone, Gabriel.” Sam said through his sobs. He pulled away from Gabriel’s arms and the angel let him go. 
> 
> A few minutes of silence past, broken only by Sam’s quiet crying, before Gabriel spoke. “Look, I fucked up, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, because I’m not asking for it,” the angel admitted and took a deep breath before he continued, “but you hurt me, too. You treated me like a piece of meat, like I was only good for fucking. The idea of a relationship with me was a joke to you. That cut me, Sam, cut me deep.” Gabriel’s voice started hitching, and he wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes before they had the chance to fall.
> 
> Sam looked up when he heard the change in Gabriel’s voice. He wiped away his own tears, and moved across the couch, sitting closer to the angel. He swallowed hard and his eyes took in every feature of Gabriel’s face before he slowly raised his hand and wiped a tear from the angel’s face.
> 
> Gabriel could barely look into Sam’s eyes. The guilt was crushing him, and the idea that he himself hurt Sam was cutting through him, turning his heart into shreds.
> 
> “I am so sorry,” Gabriel managed to say before he started sobbing. The facade of the tough archangel who only cared for himself was breaking, and who better to see that happening than the only man Gabriel was ever able to love.
> 
> Sam instinctively took Gabriel in his arms, holding him tight while the angel let out all his grief. He couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to let go of his anger the minute he saw a hint of remorse in Gabriel. His own tears started falling once again.
> 
> “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Sam.” Gabriel said through his tears, “I’m broken, I’m fucked up, and I’m so sorry for everything that I did to you. I should have just stayed away, I should have told Cas how to get you out of the cage and got the hell away from you.”
> 
> Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of the cage; his tears instantly halted and he took a deep breath before he pulled away from the angel. “You told Cas how to get me out?” Sam asked, shock obvious on his face.
> 
> Gabriel swallowed hard, steadying himself for more shouting, and possibly more beating.
> 
> “No, I didn’t,” he simply replied.
> 
> He got to his feet and walked away, reaching the wall and leaning back on it, he took another deep breath. “I got you out. It’s why I came back, Sam,” Gabriel said.
> 
> Sam’s jaw hung loose. “What?” Sam asked in disbelief, thinking that this could be another one the trickster’s tricks.
> 
> Gabriel pushed himself off the wall, and walked back to sit next to his human. He took Sam’s hand in his, but the latter was stiff as a log.
> 
> “I-I don’t understand, Castiel said that…” Sam was cut off by Gabriel’s hand brushing his hair from his face, and he instinctively jerked away.
> 
> “Lucifer killed me, and just before I kicked it, I had a vision of you throwing yourself in the cage.” He wiped a tear away before he continued, “I couldn’t leave you there with my dick brothers, so I prayed. I prayed to my father to give me one last chance, so I could save you. I held on to life, and somehow, it worked,” Gabriel explained. His heart was beating much faster than it should, and he was terrified that Sam be even angrier with him.
> 
> Sam could swear that he wasn’t breathing anymore, he just stared at Gabriel, but couldn’t believe all that was being said. “W-what? What are you talking about? Gabriel, if this is another one of your tricks, I sw-” Sam started, but was cut off by Gabriel once again. 
> 
> “It’s not!” Gabriel exclaimed quickly, he took the human’s chin with both fingers and raised Sam’s head so their eyes met, “I promise, I’m telling you the truth. I found myself in my bed, bleeding on the sheets, so I called Castiel. He helped me get back on my feet, and the first thing I did when I was able to get out of bed on my own was fly down to hell to get you out. I fought every demon, every creature that hell threw my way to get to you, to get you out, and it almost killed me all over again. But it was worth it,  _ you  _ were worth it, and I’d do it all a hundred times over,” Gabriel finished, tears welling up in his eyes once more.
> 
> “But Cas said...” Sam started to say before Gabriel cut him off once more.
> 
> “I rewrote his memories. I didn’t want you and your brother to know about me,” Gabriel admitted. He couldn’t look at Sam anymore, not with all the guilt he was feeling.
> 
> Sam shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what he was being told - didn’t want to believe it - that Gabriel was the one who saved him from the cage, that Gabriel came back from the dead for him, that Gabriel almost got himself killed again just to save him.
> 
> “Why would you do that? Gabe, why didn’t you tell me? Why did you even come back into my life?” Sam asked, burning with questions.
> 
> Gabe smiled softly and looked up for a brief second before the guilt almost crushed him and he had to look away. “I couldn’t stay away from you, Sam. I tried, for two years I tried, but I kept coming back to you. Sam, I-I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I saw your beautiful soul, and felt the warmth of it. I know I should have stayed away, and the past six months are proof, but your pull was stronger than anything I had ever felt in my really long life,” Gabriel said, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.
> 
> Sam swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. He wanted to say something, but the tears he was choking down kept him from it. When he opened his mouth to speak, the ruffling of feathers interrupted him.
> 
> Gabriel jolted away from Sam and quickly wiped away his tears before he turned around to look at his little brother standing in the middle of the room, shocked to see the two in each other's arms.
> 
> “I gotta hand it to you, Cassie. You pulled one on the Trickster himself,” Gabriel said, wearing his sarcasm facade to distract his brother from the sight in front of him. 
> 
> Sam couldn’t believe how easy it was for Gabriel to tuck his feelings away and just pretend to be the Trickster. His brow was furrowed and he slowly turned to face Castiel.
> 
> “Your brother threatened to deep fry my wings if I don’t bring you back now,” Castiel offered with a sympathetic smile on his face.
> 
> Gabriel scoffed and turned away from his brother, finally able to look at Sam. A lump started forming in his throat when he realized that Sam was going to leave with Cas.
> 
> As the human got on his feet to leave, Gabriel couldn’t help but grab his hand and softly whisper  _ stay.  _ But Sam just smiled down at him, slowly slipping his hand away from the angel, and walked over to Castiel and nodded. 
> 
> Cas lifted the warding off the room, and then laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder, before they both disappeared in a ruffle of feathers. 
> 
> Gabriel half smiled before he took off as well, going back to his apartment. He flew straight in his bed and went to sleep. It felt like he needed it more than wanted it, even though angels don’t need to sleep. 
> 
> With a sigh and the thought to just forget the whole day, the archangel let the exhaustion carry him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments if you liked it?  
> your comments keep me going. I mean literally it was your comments that brought me back to this fic ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it  
> Click that kudos button if you did  
> and your comments always make me extra happy


End file.
